


Pick A Color [ARTWORK]

by CorellianSea



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, artwork (i tried rip)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/CorellianSea
Summary: It's snowing outside and they have nothing else to do, so—





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmokiBrownie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokiBrownie/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!    
>  Secret Santa Skysolo Prompt: One gets the other to let them paint their nails for @fanfics-by-me-myself-and-i | @smokibrownie    
>  I have never posted my artwork here lsdfjlksdjf I'm excited and nervous ;w;   
>  I worked very hard on this! I never do backgrounds because I'm not good at them, so, I hope you like the theme!

 

 

 

If you like this, you can [reblog this on tumblr](http://skyzolo.tumblr.com/post/154898270861/happy-holidays-boys-secret-santa-skysolo)[.](http://skyzolo.tumblr.com/post/154898270861/happy-holidays-boys-secret-santa-skysolo) I would really appreciate that. ^^ Comments are always appreciated! ♥


End file.
